


Like A Glove

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Fisting, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: A long business meeting gives Arbitro time to think of delicious things to do to Kau.





	Like A Glove

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Arbitro/Kau as a pairing is a warning in and of itself...  
> Written for the _free kink_ square on my 2017 Season of Kink card, with _fisting_ in mind.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Togainu no Chi and all the characters in it are owned by Nitro+CHiRAL. I'm only borrowing them. No disrespect intended and I'm not earning any money from writing this. No persons, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story.

Kau shifted a little, impatient for his Master to acknowledge him. He was kneeling at Arbitro's side while the visitor was prattling on about statistics and consumer rates and other things Kau didn't care one whit about. He could tell from Arbitro's responses that he was starting to get annoyed - shorter, more clipped replies, the tone of his voice... Kau settled down when he felt his Master's hand stroking his hair, but it didn't make waiting for the meeting to end any easier.

As soon as the door closed behind the man, Arbitro turned to Kau. "I'm sorry, pet. It's long past our usual play time, I know." He slid his hand over Kau's chest, tugging lightly at the piercings, making Kau tremble with barely contained arousal. "I thought he'd never take the hint that our transaction was over. But I had plenty of time to think about what I want to do to you now."

Kau perked up. His Master had plans! Kau was sure that they would either be very pleasurable or very painful. Or both. Kau didn't mind either way, just as long as Arbitro touched him. Kau could hear the whines and clinks of chain the boys in the play room made, no doubt reacting to the presence of Arbitro. Kau didn't care about them, though, and was quickly on his knees in front of his Master, pressing his lips against Arbitro's already hard cock through the fabric of his trousers.

"So eager... My Kau..." Arbitro sounded pleased and Kau wheezed softly, begging him to unzip and give him what he needed. "You've waited so long for this." 

As soon as Arbitro pulled his cock out, Kau's tongue was exploring it, base to tip and back down again. He just couldn't get enough of it. Knowing that Arbitro loved watching him, he let it slowly slide between his lips, into his mouth. Deeper, deeper, breathing slowly... Arbitro moaned as Kau's lips were wrapped around the base of his cock. He stayed there for a moment, relishing in the sensation of having his mouth filled by his Master's cock, then slowly pulled back, sucking and licking, only to move down again.

Arbitro petted Kau's hair. "Ah! You're so good... so perfect." He pulled Kau to his feet. "Let's get you out of these..." The straps holding the armsleeve in place behind Kau's back were loosened, allowing it to slide off his arms. Kau felt Arbitro's fingers work on the button and zip in his leather trousers, and whined at the touch and the pressure against his cock as Arbitro slowly pulled the zip down. "Mm, you've been hard a while, haven't you?" Arbitro slid a finger over the tip of Kau's cock, smearing some pre-come around, making Kau lean against him, trying desperately to get him to touch him more. 

His Master would have none of it though, and peeled the tight leather off Kau's legs, getting him naked. Arbitro led him to the table and placed him on his back on top of it. Kau wiggled slightly to get comfortable, and Arbitro chuckled as he pulled Kau down a bit, so his hips lined up with the edge of the table. "Can't wait for what I'm going to do to you?"

Kau nodded and lifted his arms over his head, crossing his wrists, when he heard the clinking of chains as Arbitro stepped around him. They were soon fastened tightly, smooth leather cuffs hugging his wrists gently but firmly, as if Arbitro himself had been holding him down. His legs were lifted, folded at the knees and chained into place, splayed widely. Kau gasped softly as he was immobilised, loving the feeling of being completely helpless in front of his Master, displayed and offered up as a sacrifice...

Arbitro slid his hand up the inside of Kau's leg, to brush his fingers over Kau's balls. "So soft," he whispered. "But I need to shave you tomorrow. Can't have you with stubble..."

Kau wheezed softly, wanting more of the touches there, but not protesting when Arbitro moved on to tease his cock, until he could barely take any more. He was panting by the time that Arbitro moved away for a moment. 

"You had to wait for so long. I think you deserve more than usual today..." Kau could hear the note of expectation in his Master's voice. The distinct sound of the snap of a latex glove reached his ears, a sound he'd heard countless times in the lab, Kau got a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. They weren't in the lab now, but in the playroom. Could it be..?

"Let's satisfy your need, hm?" Cold, slick lube drizzled over Kau's entrance, and then Arbitro eased his fingers into him. "You like this, don't you? Ah, you feel so good..." He moved his fingers gently, stretching Kau up. "But you want more, I can feel it." 

Kau gasped and nodded. He did want more; he wanted all that his Master would give him. He tried to push his hips up against Arbitro's hand but only managed a little wiggle. 

"Don't worry, precious, you'll get all you want today..." Arbitro pushed another finger into him, fucking him teasingly with them, until Kau was breathing hard again, and his cock was aching with need. Arbitro tugged at the rings embedded in his chest, and Kau could feel the heat of his breath against his skin as Arbitro teased one of his nipples with his tongue. Kau would have moaned loudly if he had been able too, would have begged his Master to take him now, to use him, to fuck him... But he knew this was why Arbitro loved that he could not, because he could continue to drive him wild and there was nothing Kau could do about it.

"You taste delicious," Arbitro whispered, adding another finger. "Do you know how hard you make me?"

Kau whined. He knew, and he was desperate for more despite the slight burning in his arse. Normally, by this time Arbitro would be balls deep inside him, but he didn't seem to be in any hurry, enjoying stretching Kau up more than he usually did... Kau was grateful that he was tied up, or he'd be squirming off the table in his attempts to meet the slow thrusts of Arbitro's fingers, grabbing for his Master.

"More?"

Kau nodded eagerly. He felt full already, but at the same time, how could he get enough of his Master?

"Good boy. I'll give you more then..." Arbitro cooed softly at Kau as he maneuvered his thumb into Kau as well.

"Haaaaaa..." Kau gasped. He felt so full, and his arse was burning, but just the knowledge that he had all of Arbitro's fingers inside him made him ache for just a little bit more... Lust won over the discomfort and soon he tried to wiggle and fuck himself on Arbitro's fingers again. 

Arbitro took his time, putting his other hand on Kau's hips to keep him still. "Easy... you'll get more. You'll get all of it," he promised and pressed soft kisses to Kau's thigh. "We just need you to relax a little more." He pushed his hand against the tight muscle, then withdrew it slightly, over and over, gradually making Kau's arse used to the stretch. "So beautiful," Arbitro whispered. 

Kau felt the coldness of more lube trickle over his hole, and swallowed hard. He knew what would come. It had been a long time since Arbitro had last done this to him, but he remembered it vividly. The fluttering in his stomach came back for a moment, and then Arbitro caressed his stomach, calming him down again. 

"Are you ready for me?"

Kau nodded, pulling against his bonds. He licked his lips and nodded again, whining softly to beg his Master to continue.

"Breathe," Arbitro said. "Slow, deep breaths..." The pressure against Kau's entrance increased, slowly coaxing it even more open. 

For a few moments, Kau felt like he was going to split in two, but he tried to not tense up despite this. He wheezed and felt perspiration break out all over his body. He forced his body to relax, to let his Master into him, and then in an instant, the pain was gone and Arbitro's hand slid into him, leaving him so, so full...

"Good boy!"

The sensation was intense, a mix of almost too much and not enough - a little bit of pain and a lot of pleasure all jumbled up and almost indistinguishable. Kau felt like his entire world consisted of only this, his Master and Kau, inseparable. He rasped and wheezed as Arbitro started moving his hand again, and every little change in position and angle sent a shock of extreme pleasure through him.

_Please... Master... More, give me... Please... Don't leave me... Never leave... I love..._

"Ah! You're perfect, my little Kau." Arbitro's whisper broke the quiet in the room. 

Kau could no longer put meaning to the words, but the sound of Arbitro's voice calmed the desperation that had awoken inside him. He knew his Master was pleased, that he would carry Kau through anything... His sense of time had long since stopped, being constantly in a state of near-orgasm that was driving him wild. Kau's breaths and the sounds he made filled the room, the clinking of chains as he pulled at his restraints, a low mumble of praise and encouragement from Arbitro... 

"Can't wait to fuck you," Arbitro said, his voice thick with arousal. "You're so beautiful like this. So needy... My Kau."

Kau nodded, recognising his name, the phrase. He was Arbitro's. Always...

When Arbitro slowly eased his hand out, there was a moment when Kau's arse was again stretched even wider, and the intensity sent Kau into a spiral of pleasure, lost to everything around him, coming so hard that his darkness was filled with white sparks.

"Aw, you naughty boy. Coming without me touching you?" Arbitro chuckled. Like before, the words made no sense to Kau, but the tone of Arbitro's voice made him smile happily as he relaxed.

Arbitro pulled off the glove, a sound barely registered by Kau, then grabbed Kau's hips and pushed his cock into him. "So good... You're perfect, Kau. So easy to enter, so open..." He started thrusting hard into Kau. "Whether it's my hand or my cock, you fit me like a glove."

Kau gasped at the feeling of his Master's cock moving inside him. It didn't fill him up like Arbitro's hand had, but it didn't matter; he loved it, loved feeling it, loved hearing Arbitro moan deeply, loved knowing that his body was giving his Master pleasure. He clenched down, tightening around the cock inside him, wanting to feel more of it... He was slightly distracted when he felt Arbitro's hand close around his cock, beginning to stroke it. At first it was almost too much, so soon after he'd come, but then he was panting and gasping again, not wanting Arbitro to stop, ever.

"Come again, Kau. Let me feel you come." Arbitro's thrusts increased in pace and force, and Kau couldn't help but come again, his cock pulsing in Arbitro's hand, his arse clenching even harder around Arbitro.

This orgasm wasn't as intense as the first time, but it lasted longer, carried forward on Arbitro's thrusts, and Kau smiled when he felt Arbitro come inside him, heard his moans.

Light kisses were pressed to Kau's chest and neck, Arbitro's breaths ghosting over his skin, gradually getting calmer. The restraints that held Kau's arms came off, and Arbitro gently rubbed his wrists to make sure the circulation was fine. Then Kau's legs were released as well, and Arbitro gathered him up in his arms and carried him over to the sofa, where he sat down, Kau on his lap. 

"Did I wear you out, hm?" 

Kau nodded weakly. His limbs felt heavy and far away, and thinking was still hard. He felt empty, missing feeling his Master inside him, but at the same time, he was sated, all his needs satisfied. 

"Mm, I think I should do this more often to you." Arbitro hummed softly and wiped saliva off Kau's cheek where he'd drooled a little. "You're such a mess. And now you're making a mess of my suit as well."

Kau just smiled. Arbitro had only himself to blame for that. Kau thought his Master should know by now that if he didn't want to get stains on his clothes during or after using Kau, he should take them off. 

"I'm going to have to give you a bath now." 

Kau nodded again and pressed his lips to Arbitro's neck, wrapping his arms around him. A bath sounded perfect, and it was a very good way to get close to a naked Arbitro...


End file.
